Torture from Guilt
by secret77752
Summary: Hinata, has lived for years with a secret from her childhood, thats tormented her for years. but now that shes married to kiba, perhaps he could help... Soon she will have to face her greatest fears in order to overcome them... but getting their will take all her strength, and Kiba will be their to guide her.
1. Chapter 1

"_no mommy, please!" A little girl with dark purple hair, fair skin, and white pearl eyes, begged and thrashed around, tugging on the hand holding her wrist. She was crying and trying to pull away, not wanting to have to go in the closet again. _

_Hinata who was only seven, lived with a very abusive father, especially when he was drunk. Her mother Hanaka tried her best to take care of her, and when her husband was upset she would take the beatings, but to protect Hinata, she would lock her in the walk in closet, sometimes hours at a time. She knew Hinata was deathly afraid of the dark but it had to be done. What was even worse, was that Hanaka had to tell Hinata that she was locked up for misbehavior. She would never tell her that it was for protection, because she knew Hinata would go and tell her school teacher, and since Hiashi was the leader of the hyuga clan, nothing could be done about the abuse. The only thing that would come out of telling anyone, would be a very severe beating._

_So with a heavy heart Hanaka would drag her daughter away to the closet for her 'punishment'._

"_Pleases mommy! m' sorry, ill be good! don't put me in there!" Hinata continued to beg, her eyes overflowed with tears. _

_But all to soon they reached the back closet, in the basement, were no one ever went, except Hanaka and Hinata. With a great deal of sadness, she shoved her daughter in the closet and locked the door behind her. Hinata desperately pounded on the door, crying, and screaming._

"_Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!..."_

"LET ME OUT!" Hinata sat up right, sweating, shivering, and with a tear streaked face. It had been a while since she had that nightmare. Kiba, her husband who was sleeping next to her, woke up from her sudden out burst. He sat up quickly, and gathered her in his arms.

"Shh, Hinata. Your alright." Kiba whispered to Hinata, who was trembling, crying, and whimpering. Kiba knew about her traumatizing childhood, and he knew about her nightmares. He even tried every precaution, like removing the door on the closets and making sure the lock on the bathrooms were able to open on both sides. He was relived when it had been months since her last nightmare, but they returned occasionally.

He was not surprised when she first told him about her anxiety, when they were children everyone in class knew about Hinata`s father, except Hinata herself.

The first time he had to deal with Hinata's fear, was about three months after there wedding, Hinata had been in the laundry room working, when the door knob to the room fell off and she was left trapped inside, Kiba had been out on a quick mission, and when he found her trapped she looked terrible. She was hysterical and white as a ghost, took him an hour to calm her down, then she told him about her extreme case of claustrophobia.

Kiba continued with what was now a well known routine to help relax her. He would rub circles on er back and hold her so she would breath deeper.

"i-im so sorry Kiba, for waking you.." Hinata stuttered a bit.

"Shh, don't apologize, its alright hun." he said while he kissed away the tears on her cheeks and smoothed down her hair.

He embraced her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel her breathing slowing and her muscles relax. Her tears were gone and a minute later she melted in his arms.

"there you go," Kiba said kissing her sweetly.

"thank you, Kiba." Hinata sighed, glade her panic attack was over.

"Your welcome sweetheart, you dont have to be afraid it was just a nightmare." he said to her still holding her. They stayed like that for a while when Kiba spoke up.

"Honey, what if we got you some counseling? It pains me every time you get a nightmare or flash back." he suggested.

" I dont know, every time I think about it I get frightened..." she said looking down.

"oh, cause I heard of an elderly woman named Jyrra who specializes in counseling of people with traumaz, her methods are a little unorthadox and almost cruel at times but I here that she's never failed with a case..." Kiba explained.

Jyrra was an old women who would take cases of abused people and have them slowly relive it, so that they could finally fight it and reach closure. Many times the patients who went to go see her would end up recovering in the hospital because of mental breakdowns but then they returned because they felt stronger in the end. Kiba knew if he took Hinata to see her it would be very hard for her and for him, but he was desperate for his wife.

"Hinata I made up my mind, were going." he said with authority, being the alpha of his clan meant he could make Hinata do whatever he wanted. Not that he ever abused that privilige accept for now.

"But Kiba.."

"No buts! Your going!... I'm sorry hun, its just that I hate seeing you suffer like this.. please for me? He asked giving her his heart melting look and softening his tone. Hinata knew there was no point in arguing and nodded.

"Good, we will leave tomorrow, she lives in a house out in the woods past the main gate, now try to get some sleep." he said cuddling her and laying down with her head on his chest.

"good night Kiba..." and soon her exhaustion got the best of her.

"good night hina, and... Im sorry... for what im going to put you through..." and soon he was asleep to.

The next morning, Kiba instructed another male of the clan to lead while he was away, in the mean time Hinata was busy packing a few changes of clothes and other supplies for both Kiba and herself. When the bags were ready and a light lunch was packed, they set off.

Kiba had sent word to Naruto the hokage letting him know about his little jorney with his wife. And when they reached the gate he was there to meet them.

"Hokage-sama" Hinata acknoledged Naruto with full respect and bowed.

"Hinata-chan, you don't need to bow, were friends remember... so Kiba how long will you be gone?" he directed his attention to Kiba.

"Not sure, the average time with Jyrra-san is about two weeks..." Kiba explained hoping that Naruto woudn't have a problem with that.

"Of course take as much time as you need, but if it dose take longer than two weeks please send a note."

"Hai" they both responded. They said goodbyes and then they both left through the gates.

"Kiba, why isnt Akumaru coming with us?" Hinata asked wondering why his fighting buddy and best companion was not alowed to go with them.

"When I contacted Jyrra she said I would be the only support that you would need, anyone ells would get in the way." He explained to her. They both continued walking chatting and holding hands sometimes following the path that would lead to Jyrra`s house. They had been traveling for a couple of hours when it became dark and they had to set up camp. Kiba scouted the area, and collected fire wood while Hinata made the tent and took out their light meal.

They both ate and decided to turn in early that night. Once inside the tent they snuggled up together in the extra large sleeping mat, and cuddled with the big blanket. And soon they both drifted off to sleep...

"_Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" Hinata screamed a begged pounding her little fists on the door, pleading for someone to answer. She continued to hit the door, until she was absolutly exhausted, and fell to the ground. She curled up and hugged her knees to her chest, closing her eyes tightly. It was pitch black in the room and completely quiet. _

_Hinata rocked herself back and forth trying to give herself some sort of comfort. She was haunted back inforth in her own little mind, replaying all the events of the day trying to find out the reason she was being punished. Anything that would have upsetted her mother. But found nothing..._

_she crawled around in the small room, trying to find something of intrests, but nothing. Nothing was in that room except a couple of her mothers old coats. She pulled on one of the coats until it fell from the hanger making her jump. Carefully she slipped her arms into the long sleves and adjusted the coat so she could enclose herself in it. _

_Finally finding the pockets, she rummaged through them trying to find something she might like. Her small little hand dug into the deep vevelt pocket when she came across something cold that felt like metal. When she pulled it out she realized it was some sort of necklace._

"_this must me mommy's necklace. Better put It on and keep it safe for her." Hinata whispered out in the __open. Once she managed to clasp it around her neck she layed back on the floor cuddling the fur coat and falling asleep..._

"_Hinata..."_

Hinata opened her eyes to meet Kiba's.

"Its time to go sweetheart..." Kiba said rubbing his eyes with the back of his and obviously still tired. They both worked quickly gathering their supplies and packing everything in their bags. They set off on the rest of their journey.

"Kiba, im a little nervous about meeting her..." Hinata said a little ashamd at herself. Kiba gave her a sypathetic look and wound his arm around heer waist while they walked.

"i know sweetheart, but Jyrra reassured me that I would be able to help you during every step..." he gave a small grin. Hinata felt relived that she wouldn't have to face her methods completely alone.

The house was about a day and a halfs walk, so they were almost there. Of course if they had ran there it would have taken the time and halved it but Kiba knew Hinata needed some preperation time. They continued walking through the woods for a few more hours occasionlly stopping for a few minutes to rest, and finally they came to a clearing. A beautiful meadow with lots of tall grass and wild flowers. Hinata was at loss of words staring at such beauty.

"the House should be just over that hill Hina," Kiba said pointing to the sloping mound of grassy earth. In no time they reached the top, and just like Kiba said there was the house hidden amongst the grass, trees, and flowers. They walked up to the door and Knocked. A few minutes later an elderly woman wearing a white robe and her silver hair up in a bun. She had blue eyes, with a tint of grey from aging. She had a soft look and smiled warmly at them.

"Hello, my name is Jyrra, you must be Kiba." she said politley shaking his hand.

"Yes, its nice to meet you, this is my wife Hinata..." Kiba said gesturing to Hinata who bowed respectfully.

"thank you for having us." Hinata thanked her while bowing.

"dont metion it, please come in I have a few things to discuss with you before we begin..." Jyrra said standing to the side to let them in. once inside they explored the house, it was plain and simple, in the front room a long couch and a chair next to it. A coffee table made out of dark cherry wood. A few paintings of flowers on the white walls and a potted plant in the corner. On the table a tray of cookies and a pot of tea steaming hot.

"please sit down and make your selves comfortable, help your self to some cookies and tea. Ive prepared a dinner for your arrival, which we can eat after our little sesion." Jyrra said kindly, pouring herself a cup of tea and settling in one of the chairs.

"yes thank you," Kiba responded sitting down on the couch with Hinata next to him.

"so, lets get started... ok from what Kiba explained to me, it seems you suffer from an assortment of anxiety issues and phobias, all due to a childhood trauma. Is that correct?" Jyrra asked Hinata.

"yes, that is correct." Hinata answered her.

"all right now behind every trauma there is an underlying cause, and its my job to figure that out. Tell me Hinata what would you classify your phobia as?"

"Claustrophobia"

"i see, do you know why?"

Hinata swallowed hard and responded sadly...

"when I was younger, my mother would lock me in a closet, down in the basement...sometimes for hours..."

"oh, you poor thing... that must have been really hard. Were is your mother now?"

"she passed away, when I was seven." Hinata explained with a heavy heart. Jyrra looked at Hinata with curiosity, pondering something deeply.

"and your father?"

that caught Hinata off guard she looked up and met Jyrras eyes for a second, before looking down at her hands.

"he is in jail..." she whispered. Jyrras eyes went wide for a bit, but then softened.

"Hinata... from these brief few moments of us talking, ive learned much about you and your internal problems..." Hinata looked up as she spoke.

"... yes, I am sure if it... I can see it... in your eyes..." Jyrra said observing her more closely.

"what is it?" Kiba asked anxious to hear what she had to say. Jyrra sat back and looked at Hinata squarley before she spoke.

"Guilt"

"guilt? Guilt from what?" Kiba asked confused.

"Yes, guilt... a great load of guilt is placed on your heart Hinata, I don't know why, but were going to find out...this guilt is whats been bringing your nightmares, anxiety, and phobia... and I wont stop till I can find a way, to make you forgive yourself... I promise you that. But for now, you must rest." Jyrra said knowing how this was digging into Hinata, observing her tearful eyes.

"tomorrow we start phase one... re-enactment..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

OK SO THIS IS ONE OF THE WEIRDER STORIES IVE WRITTEN... HOPE YOU LIKE IT WILL GET MORE EXCITING AS IT CONTINUES... PLEASE REVIEW...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hanaka looked down, saddened by her daughters appearance. She lay there asleep, wearing one of her fur coats. She had probably gotten cold at some point and saw no other option._

_Bending down, she couldn't help but moan at how sore she was, Hiashi had been exceptionally angry this time. _

_Scooping her up in her arms, she carried her little girl to her bedroom. She walked through the living room quietly making her way to the stairs, she climbed them with a great deal of effort. Finally making it to the room, she laid her in bed, removing the coat gently so that she wouldn't wake her._

_Making her way out, she stopped at the door, blowing her daughter a kiss, in silent apology for the life she has to live..._

Hinata awoke suddenly, a little shaken from her dreams. It was still pretty early, and Kiba remained asleep in the room that was provided by the old women.

Getting out of bed, she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Once she was done with her little routine. She went to the vanity, and sat down, grabbing a hair brush to untangle her hair. Kiba came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her, and resting his head on her shoulders.

"Good morning Hime... how did you sleep?" he asked.

"good, how about you." she asked.

"Oh I always sleep well next to you." Kiba purred in her ear. Hinata blushed at the comment adverting her eyes. There was a quiet knock on the door from the outside.

"Good morning in there, breakfast will be ready in half an hour, but please take your time to get ready." A kind voice said through the door.

"Good morning too you to. Thank you for the reminder." Hinata called back kindly. Turning around she found Kiba stretching his arms yawning a bit.

"aww, well lets get this show going." Kiba said making his way into the bathroom for a quick shower.

She took the opportunity of being alone, to mentally prepare herself. She wasn't at all scared, but still anticipated how the first day would go today. She got dressed in a comfortable outfit, then decided to go see if Jyrra needed any help with the cooking that morning.

She followed her nose to find the kitchen, where the elder woman was busy in-front of the stove.

"Um.. Good morning Jyrra." She said kindly, walking over to her.

"Oh hello Hun, do you need anything?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"No, no I"m fine. I just came to see if you needed help with anything?

"Oh well if you wouldn't mind filling up the kettle with water then place it on the stove to heat up. That would be great." she said motioning towards the kettle sitting on the counter. Hinata nodded before placing the kettle underneath the water at the sink. Just then Kiba walked in, with slightly damp hair and a gentle smile.

"Hello Kiba, well now that were all here lets sit down and enjoy some breakfast." Jyrra said going to carry a large platter of food over to the table, to which Kiba was quick to take from her and carry for her instead.

They settled down at the table, where Hinata began to serve some tea while Jyrra passed plates around.

While they were eating, Jyrra explained a little about the procedure they were going to be trying that day. Basically they were as a group, going to explore the different levels of Hinata's fear in order to explore a little more about Hinata's hidden past.

Hinata helped clean up the table, then they all gathered into the living room. Jyrra brought over a tray with the remaining tea for them to sip while they talked.

Jyrra sat down with a pen and pad of paper in her hand.

"Ok, now yesterday I got to know you a little better and what your fear revolved its self around. So today were going to pry into that a little more." Jyrra explained.

Hinata and Kiba nodded agreeing. Hinata though could feel herself tensing up, getting the feeling that she was not going to be enjoying today very much.

"Alright then, if you two will follow me then, we'll walk over to the other room." Jyrra said. They followed behind her, making their way through a hallway at the opposite side of the kitchen. At the end of the hallway, was a door at the way back. Jyrra came to a stop, before retrieving a key from her person and unlocked the door.

She stepped aside allowing them to venture in further into the small room. Kiba could tell Hinata's anxiety was rising seeing the size of the room, actually it was more of a broom cupboard to be exact. They filed in the small room situating themselves on either side of the room allowing some space in between them.

Jyrra slid down against the wall, sitting down on the floor gracefully. She motioned with her hand for them to do the same.

Once they were all comfortable, Jyrra pulled out a small note book and pen, and put on her glasses.

Clearing her throat she clicked her pen and jotted down a couple notes before turning to Hinata.

"Hinata I know this is probably making you a bit uncomfortable but I need you to focus on me right now. So tell me how..."

_Hanaka walked...or rather limped back to her bed room, entering quietly and slowly relieved that Hiashi was knocked out, sprawled on their bed. She walked into her bathroom, closing the door behind her, with out a creak to be heard. She stepped into the shower, allowing cool water to cascade down her body taking away some of the aches and pains she had. _

_Stepping out of the shower begrudgingly, not wanting to be away from its soothing affects. She dressed quickly, picking up her long flowing Kimono, one of the very few gifts she had ever received from her betrothed. _

_She entered her shared bedroom again, quiet as a mouse, finding herself with a bit of a problem. Hiashi was sprawled across the entire bed, but if he were to awaken with her not in bed he would get mad, but if she woke him trying to get into bed, he'd be even madder. Deciding the best course of action was to sleep on the floor and then first thing in the morning crawl into bed, once Hiashi moved around a bit, before he woke up._

_Yes that's what she would have to do. Taking a throw pillow from the window seat, she crawled into a little ball right next to the left side of the bed, ultimately falling asleep..._

_'Hinata'_

"_Hinata"_

"_**Hinata"**_... "Hinata!"

Hinata's head snapped up realizing that she had been deep into thought, almost day dreaming. She looked to the left seeing Kiba's piercing eyes looking right at her, as if making sure that she was fully conscious of them at the moment.

"Oh, sorry. My head just started to wonder off a bit..." She whispered adverting her eyes, and playing with her fingers.

Jyrra nodded in understanding.

"Its quite alright, many phobia suffers, find them selves wondering off into space, when confronting there fears. Its a coping mechanism." Jyrra explained, jotting down something into her pad of paper.

Clearing her throat she tried her previous question again. "So Hinata, I need you to tell me how your feeling right now, what was going on through your mind when you spaced off?"

"Oh, well umm... I don't really know. Usually I'm more afraid but right now I feel ok. It's probably because your here with me I guess." Hinata explained.

Kiba scooted over, placing his and into Hinata's, as a sign of comfort.

"And what where you thinking off?" She asked.

"well... I don't know... Its hard to explain. It was like I was dreaming. But I couldn't control anything, it was a movie, I could just sit there and watch and not do anything about it." Hinata explained.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Jyrra asked, continuing to write down her notes.

Hinata fell silent at the question.

"M-my mother... I s-saw my mother." Hinata said, in a small voice.

Jyrra seemed to be thinking about Hinata's response, before moving a bit closer.

"Hmm, just sitting in this room has been triggering some responses. Hinata I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on how this room is making you feel."

Hinata nodded, before resting her head on the back wall, and closing her eyes while taking a deep breath.

"Ok, I want you to imagine your self when you were younger, picture yourself. What do you see, what do you smell, what do you hear..."

_Hinata's little lavender eyes fluttered opened, as she welcomed in the new day. She continued to lay there, as the memories of the past days events came back into her memory._

_'I hope mother is no longer upset with me..'_

_As she sat up, she heard an unfamiliar jingle. Her hand moved to her small neck remembering that she was wearing the necklace she had found the day before. Slipping it over her head, she turned the little pendent around and around in her small hands, finally getting the chance to really admire it. _

_It was a shiny gold, with the Hyuga crest on the front. She felt around the smooth sides with her fingers, feeling a little bump on the left side. It looked like a small hinge, so using her nimble fingers she managed to pry the little locket open. _

_Inside she saw three people. Her mother was standing next to a man who looked a lot like her daddy, only younger and...kinder? She recognized her mother right away, but she was holding a baby. Looking closely at it, she realized she was the baby in the photo. _

_Hinata giggled seeing herself so small. _

_'Maybe if I return the necklace to mommy, she'll be happy! Yes she'll be happy because I found it for her!'_

_Excited at the possibilities , Hinata jumped out of bed, and skipped out of her bedroom, running in the direction of her parents bedroom._

Hinata opened her eyes scanning the room left and right, realizing she was still in the closet.

Kiba squeezed her hand lightly, letting her know that he was still there.

"What did you see Hinata? You seemed to be slipping into a trance, like hypnosis" Jyrra asked.

"Still it was like I was in a dream, but I was little..I was holding...this" Hinata said, pulling the locket from the inside of her sweater.

"Your locket? I've seen you wear it everyday. Just how long have you had it?" Kiba said, speaking up for the first time.

"I found it.. it was my mothers." Hinata said.

Jyrra seemed to be looking at the locket for a few minuets, before looking back at a confused Hinata.

"I think were finally getting somewhere. Try to continue the day dream your having, try to see what more you can find out.." Jyrra said, while pulling out at little pull-string baggie. She handed it to Hinata, who looked a bit puzzled.

"There herbs, in-scents help clear the mind it'll help you think."

Hinata nodded, before leaning back again. She opened her eyes, when she realized her back didn't make contact with the wall, but instead she made contact with Kiba's shoulder, resting comfortingly.

She grinned a bit, relaxing a bit more, before closing her eyes and continuing the flash back...

_Hinata continued her happy skipping down the hallway, swinging her necklace in her tight little fist. _

"_Hiashi! Please!" _

_A cruel, sickening scream could be heard from down the hall, making Hinata stop in her tracks. She kept very quiet listening very carefully. When she heard a large crash, like breaking glass, she jumped back, before running down to her parents room._

_When she got close enough, she stopped right outside the door, peeking inside. She was horrified by what she saw. Her mother was kneeling in front of her father, crying very hard. Her hand was covered in blood, and a broken vase was right next to her. _

_Daddy looked very angry. And suddenly, he lifted his great big hand, swooping it down. Smacking her mommy across her head, making her fall over._

_Mommy screamed a little, and she cried some more._

_Hinata seemed frozen watching the scene before her, she wanted to do something, but couldn't move. _

"_STUPID BITCH! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME IN SUCH A WAY!" _

_Hinata started to cry_, _she had never seen her daddy so angry before. _

"_Hiashi please! I didn't mean too!" _

_Hinata was frightened, she didn't her mommy was capable of ever doing anything wrong._

"_SHUT UP! YOU STUPID WHORE! I'LL TEACH YOU TO DISRESPECT ME EVER AGAIN!" _

_Hiashi began screaming like a madman, kicking and punching Hanaka around like a rag doll. _

_Hinata trembled and cried, not believing what she was seeing. She wanted so badly to get up and tell her father to stop. _

_She wanted so badly to help her mother._

_She wanted to bad to run and get help._

_But she couldn't..._

"MOTHER!" Hinata screamed, thrashing around. Kiba and Jyrra held her down, trying to lure her away from her dream.

"Hinata, wake up baby. Its not real." Kiba said.

Hearing Kiba's voice brought Hinata out of her thoughts, as she opened her eyes, now full of tears.

Kiba sighed in relief, bringing her into a hug, smoothing out her hair. Hinata shook a bit, grabbing onto his shirt tightly, while she hiccuped.

Jyrra also seemed relived, and stood up immediately.

"I think it would be better for her if we moved this discussion to the living room."

Kiba nodded, helping his distressed wife onto her feet and helping her to the couch in the living room.

Jyrra wrote down a couple more things in her notebook, before joining them in the living room.

"Hinata, I know that It must be difficult, but I need to know what made you so upset." Jyrra said, in a quiet whisper.

"I-its a-all m-my f-fault... a-all m-m-my fa-fault..." Hinata mumbled.

Jyrra stood up to kneel in front of her.

"What was dear?" Jyrra asked

Hinata shook her head, hanging low. Tears speckled her skirt showing the little damp circles. Kiba kept an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Bringing his mouth to her ear, he whispered.

"Everything will be alright love."

Jyrra placed a tissue in her hand, and waited while she dabbed her eyes.

"M-my m-mother.. S-she n-needed h-h-help b-but I did-didn't d-do anything.." Hinata cried.

"Hinata you can't possibly think that-"

"BUT IT WAS MY FAULT! I SHOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING! THEN MAYBE SHE MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE!" Hinata screamed, sobbing her heart out.

"Hina, you need to calm down" Kiba said, holding her a bit tighter.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT! ITS ALL MY FAULT! ITS ALL MY FAULT!" Hinata continued to scream.

Jyrra stepped back a little before doing some quick hand signs. She concentrated her chakara into her left palm, then placed it on the top of Hinata's head.

"calming mind jutsu."

A green aura glowed around Jyrra's hand, putting Hinata at ease.

"Now I understand your guilt Hinata, and I think I know a way to help you."

Jyrra explained while reaching for Hinata's locket. She pulled it off of her, holding it tightly between her two palms.

"Mystical style, Spirit whisper Jutsu" Immediately she placed the now glowing locket into Hinatas hand. The second Hinata touched the piece of jewelry, it was like she was transported to a different world.

Everything was light, and clear. It was warm and welcoming. But she was alone. She looked left and right finding nothing next to her.

"Kiba!" She called out.

'I'm right here Hina...' A distant voice called.

"W-where?" she asked.

' were right next to you Hinata, your body is here with us, but your spirit has traveled ells where.' A voice sounding like Jyrra's answered.

"Is this a genjutsu?" she asked.

' No, your spirit has temporarily left your body and gone to visit the spirit world. ' This time the voice sounded closer, and much different then Jyrra's or Kiba's.

"W-who's there?" Hinata asked, looking around when she laid eyes on a woman in front of her.

This might have been the loveliest looking woman she had ever seen.

"Who are you?"

The mystical woman smiled, and gave a small laugh, like tinkling bells.

"Do you really not recognize me Hinata?"

Hinata kept looking, and then it was like a light bulb went off.

"M-mom"

The lady smiled, and nodded.

Hinata fell to her knees and began to cry. It had been so long since she had seen her. The mystifying creature moved closer placing a feather light hand on her shoulder.

"M-mom... I'm so sorry..."

The woman, seemed to think about something, before pulling her daughter in for a hug.

'Hinata... You are Forgiven... you were never blamed... I love you... You've grown up to be such a beautiful young lady... Never forget that I am always with you...'

Hinata couldn't believe it.

She was forgiven.

Opening her eyes, she found herself back in the living room with Jyrra and Kiba. A few tears streamed down her face. Not of sadness but of happiness. She lunged herself into Jyrra's arms.

"Thank you... thank you... thank you..." Hinata whispered.

Kiba smiled seeing her so happy. He knew in that moment that Hinata would never return to her old self. She had found closure at last.

Her mind would now rest easy, the torture from her guilt lifted, and a new beginning was now born.

The end.


End file.
